Once Upon a Shooting Star
by Fawkes
Summary: This is a Hermione/Viktor fic, from Hermione's diary with flashbacks to the past. It's my first fic, so be nice!


Once Upon a Shooting Star

By Fawkes

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fic, so be nice! It's about a couple that I don't agree with at all, but oh well. This is a Viktor/Hermione, by the way. Oh yeah, this is from Hermione's diary, and it flashbacks to the past.

**Disclaimer:** Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Ron, etc. don't belong to me. And if you didn't know that, you are on some serious crack. (j/K)

*******

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday I saw a shooting star outside my window, as I was getting ready for bed. In an instant, the memories came rushing back… To the first time I ever saw him…_

_ _

At the Quidditch World Cup, I was practically squirming in my seat. I have no idea why; since Quidditch is the only subject I'm not a whiz at. I mean, I attend all the school games, but I'm not as into it as Harry and Ron. I peered through my Omnioculars, but no one was out on the field yet. After a performance from Veela and leprechauns, I knew this would be the game of a lifetime. 

The teams flew out, and I was rather shocked at the appearance of Viktor Krum. Everyone had said he was such a great Quidditch player, and he was famous and great at flying and all, but I had assumed him to be more – handsome. Still, for some reason, I felt an odd sensation when I first laid eyes on him, which was really impossible to ignore, but I put it aside as we got ready to watch the game.

*******

_And the pleasant surprise I got a few months later…_

Today the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving. As I fought an impossible battle between my brush and my bushy hair, I imagined what the students would be like. I knew by my trip to France and the experiences there that Beauxbatons girls and boys are the snobbiest witches and wizards on the planet. And Durmstrang students didn't sound much to pleasant either.

I walked calmly down the stairs to the common room, lost in my thoughts, when the sight of my two best friends made me run forward. "I can't believe they're arriving today!" I said breathlessly, forgetting to say hello.

"Who?" Ron asked lazily, looking annoyed that I interrupted his conversation with Harry.

"The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, of course!"

"What?" said Harry. "Wait – oh yeah."

"Come on!" I practically dragged them all the way outside.

Everyone was already forming a large crowd, waiting for their arrival. Everyone was rather shocked at the size of the Beauxbatons carriage, but since we were used to Hagrid, Madam Maxime's size did nothing to startle us. As I thought, the girls were wrapped up in elegant scarves and freezing, and I waved it off as their own ignorance.

But I think everyone was surprised when the Durmstrang students came in their boat in the middle of the lake. I looked through the crowd of students, and my heart stopped when I spotted one in particular.

"It's Krum!" I heard Ron shout next to me. "Harry, it's Viktor Krum!"

'Calm down,' I wanted to tell him, but that weird feeling came again. What's wrong with me? I couldn't – I couldn't – no, of course not. There's no way in the world that I could like Viktor Krum.

*******

To the moment when I first talked to him in person, right after I thought I had hated him. When he asked me a question that changed my whole view of him.

'How's a person supposed to study in here when Viktor Krum's personal fan club is squealing away?' I thought in the library, while trying to study. 'Why does he come in here anyway?' I glanced at him briefly. 

He didn't even appear to be reading, because I think his book was upside down. I was shocked to discover that he had been staring at me, and he quickly turned his head.

Over the next few moments, though it's rude to stare, I watched him, and I was positive that he was fighting himself to do something, but I wasn't sure what. When I finally got bored and turned back to my reading, I saw him approaching me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello," Viktor said. "May I sit here vith you?"

"Oh – ummm…of course," I said.

He sat down and fidgeted for a while.

"How are you?" I asked calmly, wondering what on earth was the matter with him.

"I'm good. I've seen you in the library all the time," he said, was it shyly?

"Me too," I replied, not mentioning that I usually wasn't happy to see him with his fan club right behind. He isn't even that good looking, though!

He thick eyebrows were furrowed, as if he were thinking hard. "For a long time, I have watched you. I think you are very beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"And I finally gathered up my courage, and I vondered if you vould like to come to the Yule Ball with me."

I opened my mouth to say, 'I'm sorry,' but then I clamped it shut and thought about it. If I didn't agree to go with Viktor, I would probably never get a date and have to go alone. And if I went with an internationally famous Quidditch star like Viktor Krum, no one would regard me as the know-it-all Mudblood. "Of course," I said, trying to smile.

His entire face lit up. "Thank you! I vill meet you at eight o'clock, yes?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm – umm…looking forward to it!"

"Me too," he said. "Vait a minute – vot is your name?"

"Hermione," I said, beaming as he shook my hand, "Hermione Granger." He quickly kissed my hand and walked out of the library, positively skipping with joy.

*******

_The way I remember everything was like it _did _happen yesterday at the exact time I saw the shooting star. And of course, it took me back to the night of the Yule Ball…_

_ _

I had been getting ready for nearly three hours now, and I knew it was time for the ball soon. Nervously, I peered at myself in the mirror for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. 

'I look fine,' I assured myself, applying a bit more of Sleekeazy's Hair Tonic to my hair, which was neatly put up in a bun. I really liked my robes, though, a pretty periwinkle color. I knew it was rather stupid and a waste of time to use make-up, but I found myself putting on a bit of Lavender's blue eye shadow and some lip gloss anyway. Finally pleased with my appearance, I walked out of the portrait hole, where Viktor was already waiting.

"You look very beautiful," he said.

I had to admit, even though he wasn't very becoming, he looked better than he usually did. "Thank you," I said shyly, slipping my arm through his as we walked to the Great Hall.

When we got there, most people were already inside, and I couldn't help but grin as everyone gaped at us. Harry couldn't seem to speak, Ron looked envious, and for once, Pansy and Malfoy couldn't find any insults to throw at me. The night seemed promising.

We danced, and I actually had a very great time. For such a duck footed person, he was very light on his feet, and I was swept away. When we finally stopped to rest later on, Viktor went to get some drinks, so I sat down with Ron and Harry. I was pleased at their reactions, though Ron was in a very foul mood. In the end, I stomped away angrily.

Viktor handed me my butterbeer and suggested that we go outside. I agreed, since it was a beautiful winter evening. All the stars were out, and the bright moon bathed us with a luminous glow. We sipped our butterbeers, making conversation about school and our countries and our friends. I wondered if I talked about Harry a bit too much.

For a while, we were quiet, drinking our butterbeer and feeling the cool night breeze gently whip our faces. I turned my gaze from the lake skyward, scanning the great night sky for my favorite stars and constellations. Viktor looked up too, and we searched for stars together.

When a gaze at the heavens caused me to see an astonishing sight.

"Oh, look!" I said, pointing, "a shooting star!" as it streaked across the entire sky. I was mesmerized by it.

"You know vot that means, yes?" Viktor asked softly.

"Actually, no," I admitted. "What?"

"You haff to make a vish," he answered in a whisper.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something good to wish for. It can't be impossible, and it shouldn't be impractical… 'I wish Harry would win the Triwizard Tournament,' I thought, and only until after did I realize that I had probably wasted a whole wish, since he was sure to win anyway.

"Vell, vot did you vish for?"

I giggled. "Can't tell, remember?" I whispered back. "Or it won't come true." I turned to glance at him, and realized he had been gazing at me again. My cheeks tinged. And suddenly, out of nowhere, he leaned closer to me until his lips touched mine.

I could almost feel his lips on mine again; as I fingered the locket he had given me moments later…

_ _

"I haff something for you," he said softly, once we drew apart.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes shining. "What is it?"

Out of his robe pocket, he pulled out something and clasped it in his hand. "Here." He opened his fist, and on it was a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket on a thin chain.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I breathed, holding it up. When I opened it, there was a picture of him inside. "Thank you!"

"You're velcome," he said with a smile. He held out his arm and we walked back to the Great Hall.

*******

I remember all the good times with Viktor. When I found out that I was the person he'd miss the most, I was so pleased and surprised beyond words. Ron may have hated me for it, but I had fallen in love with Viktor Krum. Everyone was surprised that I, Hermione Granger, had found a boyfriend, especially in him. We had so much fun together…but you never know how much you love something until it's gone…

_ _

"I suppose this is goodbye," I said, but the line just didn't sound right coming from me.

"Yes," he said, putting a hand under my chin. "But it's not forever. You vill visit me over the summer, of course?"

"Of course," I said hoarsely, a tear sliding down my cheek. He brushed it away, lifted my chin, and kissed me more passionately than he had ever done before.

"I love you," he whispered gently. "Goodbye." Without any more words, he walked off.

I held my locket with one hand and waved with the other. "Bye!"

"Only for now!" he called back and boarded the ship.

I couldn't stop crying, but I didn't want to in front of Harry and Ron or they'd tease me, so I held it in. I was so disappointed that I wasn't be able to visit Viktor, since we stopped keeping in touch after we parted ways. But ever since I saw that shooting star last night – I haven't been able to think of anything but him.

_ _

# THE END

As my friend, known as Firenze, would say, "this fic is dangerously cheesy." Please tell me what you think of this, and if I should continue writing. I need some constructive criticism and positive reviews, because I know I suck. Tell me! I know this was very, very stupid, but it was my first attempt writing.


End file.
